RorschachXMask Reader(GoldenYears)
by LovelySnow88
Summary: This takes place slightly before the Keene Act. The watchmen are still together as a group. This story does contain some references. Also, Rorschach is an extremely difficult character to write about. Especially in a romantic setting, but I hope you all will enjoy. I tried to keep him as in character as I can. Extra: I will do my best to publish a chapter at least once a week


The Original Team

"I brought some food to share, who wants some?" You asked as you held up a bag containing tupperwares full of food.

"I don't need food (f/n)." Jon says calmly as he plays chess with Adrian.

"What about you Adrian."

"Save me some, I'll eat after this match." He replies as he shoots you a smile.

"Alright. Dan! Laurie! Do you guys want some?" You yelled down towards Archimedes.

"Yeah! We'll head up right now, Archie just needs some fuel."

"By the way, where's Blake and Rorschach? They're late."

"Oh, they'll be back soon. They went to investigate a series of disappearances that's been happening downtown."

"Alright. I'll start setting up then."

Humming contently, you walked towards the table and began taking out the food. Setting up some plates and utensils out as well. As you finished sorting it out, Dan and Laurie come up behind you and thank you before taking a plate.

"Wow, this looks great (f/n)!" Laurie said as she looks at the food you made.

"Yeah! How long did it take for you to make this?" Dan asks sincerely.

"Not long. I like cooking, so it really didn't take that much time. Besides I wanted to make something for all of us. Since, you know how hungry we get after a long night of crime fighting."

"Aww, how sweet. Kitty brought us something to eat." A voice teased as they entered the room.

"Great timing. Blake, Rorschach." You said as you looked up and gave them a smile.

"Hurm."

Watching both men make their way down, they walked towards the table.

"Smells good kitty." Blake sad as he ruffled your hair playfully.

"Stop that Blake! Just get your share and sit down." You laughed as you knocked his hand away from your head.

Laughing at your demeanor, Blake grabbed a plate and began to serve himself. Shaking your head, you look at Rorschach as he sat down on a chair. Not saying anything. And not interested in the food you made. Letting out a soft sigh, you grabbed a certain tub and walked towards him and placed it in front of him.

"Baked beans, your favorite."

"..."

Saying nothing he takes the container from you. Giving him a short smile, you made your way back to the table and began to serve yourself.

When you first entered the team, Rorschach was extremely apprehensive of you and your food. Outright refusing when you even offered. However; with time and a LOT of patience, Rorschach SOMETIMES accepts your food. You've noticed he accepted more if it had something to do with baked beans. Even if it wasn't much, you were just glad he was eating. Sometimes he would go days without food. Making you wonder how he could continue to fight crime... He was an enigma.

"(F/n), you have to give me this recipe. It's absolutely delicious!" Laurie said as she ate your food in glee.

"Sure, just remind me later when we come back from our rounds."

"Deal~"

"You know kitty, whoever marries you will be one lucky son of a gun." Blake piqued as he stuffed his face.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Oh? Why's that? You smart, pretty, and you cook. What man wouldn't want you?"

"Well, I'm just not interested in seeing anyone at the moment. I'm young, and I want to enjoy life before being tied down." You replied as you ate softly.

"... True. You should enjoy yourself before making a commitment. But, if you ever find that special person... make sure you don't make the same mistake as me. Don't let them go." Blake said softly as he looked at you with sadness in his eyes.

"Alright. Thank you for the life lesson Blake."

Chuckling at your reply, Blake ruffles the top of your head lightly.

"Checkmate."

"Seems like you win this round Jon."

"It would seem so."

"Good game." Adrian lets out as he shakes Jon's hand.

Getting up from his seat he made his way towards the area with food.

"Your container is the unopened one Adrian." You told him as pointed at the Tupperware with your fork.

"It's a veggie linguini."

"Thank you (f/n)."

"No problem. So what's on the agenda today." You asked.

Sitting beside you, Adrian spoke as he began to open the bin.

"Same as usual. Patrol around, if something happens we stop it."

"Oh, and before I forget. Comedian, Rorschach. What was happening to the missing people?" Adrian asked as he looked directly towards Blake.

Wiping off any leftovers roughly with his hand, Blake places down his plate and spoke.

"Huh, I'll tell you how it went. They're dead." Blake replied with a nonchalant tone.

"Organ harvesters. Took what they needed. Killed them after." Rorschach replied gruffly from the other side of the room.

"Did you find out their hideout."

"Course we did. What else did you think we do? Pick flowers and skip along." Blake scoffed as he looked away from Adrian.

Narrowing his eyes towards Blake, Adrian crosses his hands. Clearly not happy with is sarcastic remark or his attitude.

"Alright break it up you two. Save the aggression for later." You said as clapped your hands, diverging their attention away from each other.

"Your right (f/n). Now let's get back to work. Adrian, Laurie your a team for today. Comedian, your coming with me. Jon-"

"I have other matters to attend. I won't be back till... Next week." Jon interrupted Dan as he stayed seated in his chair.

"... Alrighty... Then (f/n), can you take your route alone today?"

"Yeah it's no issue."

"And Rorschach, you know what to do."

"Hurm."

"Remember if anything happens use your communicator! Make sure you all stay safe!"

"Now let's get to business! Does anyone want a lift to their area!?" Dan says loudly as he makes his way to Archie.

Raising up your hand, you smiled and made your way towards Dan. Noticing, that everyone other than Jon and Rorschach made their way to Dan.

Starting up Archimedes, you sat down besides Laurie. Ready to start surveying the night alone.


End file.
